markoversefandomcom-20200214-history
United Corodo
United Corodo Motto: From Many, One Anthem: Blessed We Be Corodan Capital: Exortaport (Formerly District of Corodo) Official Languages: Common, half a dozen local languages Demonym: Corodan Government: *Ruler: President Colin Gordonson *Vice Ruler: Vice-President Reginald Jameson *Legislative Branch: General Assembly, Citystate Counsil, Lord Concordance. Established: 500 AME Area: 2,100,000 mi^2 Population: *Humans: 50,750,000 *Dwarves: 200,000 *Orcs: 20,000 *Elves: 12,000 *Other: 500,000 Currency: Bulls Geography United Corodo is a diverse land that stretches from the frigid northern planes of the icy ring to the north all the way along the eastern coast of North Lagordo to the barrier of the Barren Isthmus to the south. The vast majority of Corodo is wide open planes that are farmed heavily. The Barren Isthmus lies as a nearly inpenetrable barrier to South Lagordo that is only passable with well prepared parties capable of supplying their own water and fending off unfriendly native elven tribes along the way. Three major rivers run along Corodo, The Aqulim, the Boras, and the Septimtron. History Corodo originated as a collection of independant city-states that stretched along the eastern coast of North Lagordo. Sharing similar culture, religion, and languages they felt a connection to one another but still maintained their independance fiercly. They were constantly conquered and rebelled in a seemingly never ending cycle with the marauders of Vicmorta but not until they united were they able to finally beat back their opressors. While Vicmorta was pushed back to its boundry northwest of the great divide Corodo expanded inland and ran up against the expansions of Marimac. While the two sides had a lot in common they were still great rivals and several small wars would break out over conflicts of where their territories actually met. Eventually over time this distrust and conflict would boil over into the great war. Affects of the War The great war devastated Corodo that did not have the naval supremecy of the Marimacans nor the protective barrier of the mountains of Vicmorta. They relied heavily upon mercenaries and mechman when Vicmorta turned to necromancy as they suffered heavy casualties. The end of the war, the 'last battle' was a large devastating cataclysm that wiped out Corodo's capitol and with it took large portions of armies of the three empires that had been fighting around it. Many of Corodo's citizens that had migrated abroad have been drawn home to help rebuild their shattered nation as a sense of national pride that had never truely been felt by the mostly independant city-states had been kindled by the devastation. Culture & Religion United Corodo is a collection of a wide variety of fiercly independant city-states and controlled regions. While each city-state has its own flavor and often architecture and ideals there is a general emphasis on an individual's freedom and personal responsiblity throughout the nation. Some other nations consider Corodo's workers lazy as they traditionally expect a two hour break in the middle of the day for a midday feast and nap. However they work five hours before and after this daily festival and work every day of the week so often do much more work than their counterparts in other parts of the world. It seems almost every city-state has its own religion however a popular monothiest movement called Uneumdum has started to gain influence amongst their people. The faith encourages missionary work heavily and has created some conflicts in the places it has spread as its priests often try to stamp out what they consider heathen idol worship and all people should kneel to the one true god. Corodo cuisine often consists of pasta dishes as well as many types of breads and cheeses. Industry and Business United Corodo is mostly a agricultural country with its large open fields providing ample bounties of wheat, barley, grapes, cotton, tobacco, and maize. Corodan beer is considered the best in the world and their cigars fetch a hefty price in markets all across the globe. While Insuladom Wine will always be considered the best Corodan's offering isn't far behind either. The argicultural industry was devastated by the war but now that peace has come back to the land its farmers have began to pick up the pieces and their staples have began to pop up on foreign bazaars once again. Appearances and speaking habits of people Most Corodans are short, often around 5'4" and often have blonde hair and green eyes. Heavy builds are common and the farming classes seem to prefer thick people over thin. Corodans generally speak with what you may consider a french or italian accent. Most Corodan surnames are the names of their father. Ex: Jameson, Frankson, Markson, etc. Relations to other countries *The Empire of Vicmorta - Those who survived the great war consider Vicmorta responsible for the cataclysm that shattered their capitol and killed millions of people. They are exceptionally distrusting and angry at their beligerant but are in no position to do much about it. They are especially annoyed that Vicmorta seems to be sympathetic towards them, a sympathy they really do not want. *The Maramic Empire - *United Corodo - *Insuladom - *Coldrim - *Butermarr - *Highetest - *Fairara - *Wytixca -